The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of mango, botanically known as Mangifera indica, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘C-20’. ‘C-20’ was developed through a cross conducted in Boynton Beach, Fla. in 2000 between the female parent ‘Edward’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘Gary’ (unpatented). ‘C-20’ was selected as a single plant in July of 2006 and was first propagated in August of 2008 via grafting in Boynton Beach, Fla. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a mango tree with superior tree size (small), disease tolerance, productivity and fruit quality.
‘C-20’ has been propagated for approximately three years via grafting and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via grafting from the mother tree.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘C-20’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.